disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sundrop
Sundrop is a cute peacock owned by Rapunzel. Sundrop met Rapunzel when he saw her painting in the village square and he couldn't help taking a closer look. Rapunzel was amazed by his unique personality and they became good friends. Bio Appearance Sundrop is a light pink peacock with bright, olive-green eyes. His beak and feet are yellow. He does not have any hair, but he has giant rainbow tail feathers of blue, yellow, and pale pink. Dark pink lines the feathers, while each portion has a big teal, gold, and mauve design on it. His cyan paw mark is near his back side. Sundrop wears a gold crown with three giant crystals shaped like diamonds. Next to it are two flowers, one yellow, the second a cloudy-blue. He wears a hot pink ribbon at his tail feathers and has a yellow beaded collar with a flowered shape. Personality He's a showman and loves to get compliments. He loves to make classy, unique suggestions for Rapunzel's artwork. Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends. Quotes * "Rapunzel says my feathers are beautiful. (Chuckles) She's right." * "I always want to look my best for Rapunzel." ''(Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "''Thanks for all the attention. I love it!" * "Are you having fun? Cause I've having a great time!" * "Thanks. My feathers are gonna look incredible, I just know it!" * "My colors can't really shine unless I'm sparkling clean." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "Thanks for the brushing. I love color and this really makes my color shine." * "Thanks. Everybody's gonna want to see my feathers after this." (Getting Fed) * "All this attention is amazing!" * (Eating blueberries) "Yummy!" * (Eating blackberries) " * (Eating birdseeds) " * (Eating seeds) "So YUM! This is a great treat!" (Getting Dressed) * "How about something to match my palette of colors?" * "Rapunzel is gonna be impressed. Trust me." * "Thanks for all the attention. I love it!" Trivia * He likes colors, Rapunzel's artwork and showing off his tail feathers. * Sundrop got his name in the beginning of Rapunzel's film "Tangled" since the film started with a drop of sunlight. * Sundrop has been added to the Palace Pets Apps with Pounce and Taj. * His colors of blue and yellow from the bottom of his feathers were lacked in the Palace Pet Apps. * Sundrop is the only male bird. * He is going to be in Whisker Haven some episodes and will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made. * Sundrop will get his cameo in Whisker Haven someday and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made.. Gallery rap_zps4f526ec7.jpg|Sundrop with Rapunzel mmuqtB7c59mcNt_ZbOV6tRg.jpg|Furry Tail Friends Sundrop 61+bRma2nPL._SL1000_.jpg $_57 (3).JPG Sundrop.png All_about_sundrop.jpg|More of Sundrop's Story and Personality Palace_Pets_-_Sundrop.png 16580572-a20b-473f-a97b-7434ab21d753._V327537457_.jpg 16506316895_e0deb60a73_b.jpg a5b2831bac246c7b02723e5b50afe72a.jpg sundrop.gif|Clipart of Sundrop Sundrop1.png Sundrop2.png|Sundrop's Story Part 1 Sundrop3.png|Sundrop's Story Part 2 Sundrop4.png|Sundrop's Story Part 3 Sundrop5.png|Sundrop in the App Sundrop6.png|In his original outfit Sleeping Sundrop.jpg|Sundrop in Palace Pets App mqdfault1.jpg rapunzel_and_sundrop_2_by_unicornsmile-d9hnui6.jpg|In his new outfit sundrop 2.png 13466422 977285835722392 686945616171547240 n.jpg 45956515_505888209913181_5949864250083115008_n.jpg Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Pink Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Rapunzel Category:Green Category:Rainbow Category:Green Eyes Category:Peacocks Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Animals